Kiss
by Shadow Flame 777
Summary: Short and humorous drabbles for SoulSilvershipping, Uroborusshipping, Conflicting/OldRivalshipping, Clingyshipping, Redemption/SpecialJewelshipping, and Isshushipping. Please rate and review.


**Kiss**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Pokémon… *tear roll.* **

**Rating****: K+**

**Here y'all go! A set of drabbles for Pokémon shippings that are short. For those reading Hide 'N Seek and Blur, they will be continued. Hope y'all look forward to it. Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows, that makes me feel great about writing. Please continue reviewing and favoriting. Now, enjoy.**

* * *

**SoulSilvershipping **

The two sat on the edge of the Lake of Rage, their feet dangling in the water. The rivals held hands, despite Silver's slight embarrassment. Lyra smiled as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. The red head let out the smallest of smiles feeling her play with his fingers. The sun shined down brightly and the waters were calm despite the lake's namesake. It seemed all was well. The young man took his lover's chin with his hand, silver orbs connecting with brown. Their hearts pumped fast and hard as they slowly leaned forward…

"_NOT TODAY, YOUNG MAN!"_ The duo looked the source of the roar before the fully evolved, fire type starter tackled Silver to the ground, nearly breaking the red head's back in the process. Ty Ty roared before growling at the teenager beneath him murderously, fire on his back blazing and roaring.

"TY TY! GET OFF!" the female trainer screamed at her starter, shocked at his over protective action.

* * *

**Uroborusshipping **

The two took shelter in the cave as the blizzard raged on outside. Red smiled as Touko snuggled closer in between his legs. He tightened his hold around her waist, bringing her closer before kissing her shoulder. His lover smiled warmly, relishing the feeling of his warmth and his kiss. She turned her head to see his warm red irises gazing at her, him being completely engrossed in the moment and her blue eyes. She claimed his lips with hers chastely, their lips moving slowly in harmony.

Pikachu's jaw dropped at the scene and his brown eyes were wide in astonishment, not having seen this type of behavior.

"_Oh my Arceus… What are they doing?!" _the electric mouse whispered in awe.

* * *

**Conflicting/OldRivalshipping **

The girl sat on her couch, looking through Pokémon Magazine. Her brown eyes scanned the information and pictures before turning the page, completely casual. Her childhood friend, Blue walked in to her home before shutting the door behind him. He wore a poker face before a smile appeared on his face. Leaf looked to him.

"Hey, Blue. What do you want?" she asked setting her magazine in her lap. The blue eyed male sighed, as though he was slightly distraught.

"I need something…" he said before slowly walking towards her on the sofa. The Pallet Town native raised an eyebrow.

"What do you-" she began before the gym leader swooped down and took hold of her lips with his, silencing her with a quiet squeak. His tongue entered her mouth causing her to gasp. Her brown eyes were wide while his were blissfully closed. Her cheeks were red while his were light pink. After a few minutes of Blue kissing the shocked Leaf, he broke the kiss, grinning madly. He sighed again as though a job had been finished.

"Got it! Smell ya later." He said before walking out the door with a wave. The female could only gawk, still feeling his kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Clingyshipping **

The two boys chomped down their popcorn as the movie played on the TV. Barry sat by Lucas who had his arm around him. Amber eyes were glued to the television like blue ones. Barry's knee pounced due him being almost still. The capped boy stuffed his face with popcorn throughout most of the film. Barry looked down to see the bowl empty. He pouted and looked to see his boyfriend munching on a large amount of popcorn.

"Great. I hardly got any popcorn." The blonde said crossing his arms.

"Wanna share?" the bluenette asked with his mouth full. The other Twinleaf native smiled and closed his eyes as he kissed the other. Both smiled tasting the salty and sweetness of both the popcorn and each other's lips. The two did not hear the door open.

"Umm…" The voice brought the two from their kiss to see Palmer fidgeting awkwardly. "I'll umm… I'm come back later." He said before leaving and closing the door behind him. Barry got up frantically and Lucas followed, nearly falling off the sofa.

"Wait! Dad, I can explain! WE RAN OUT OF POPCORN!"

* * *

**Redemption/SpecialJewelshipping and Typhlosion x Star (Meganium)**

"Star, use Magical Leaf!" the bluenette yelled at her grass starter. Said Pokémon launched her attack at the wild Graveler, sending it flying to the other end of the cavern, unconscious. Her trainer smiled and patted Star lovingly, giving her a delicious berry in reward. Kris smiled as her Pokémon purred and leaned into her hand. Typhlosion clapped from the side lines while his trainer crossed his arms and wore a poker face.

"Not bad." Silver commented. The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to be nice, Silver?" she asked walking over to him while his fire starter walked over to her grass type.

"Never. You haven't learned yet?" he said stuffing his gloved hands into his pockets. The Johto trainer took out a berry from her pocket.

"If you're nice the rest of the day, I'll give you this berry." She said holding it in her hands and slowly waving it in front of his face as though it were a treat. Metal colored eyes rolled. Silver looked around the cave, not interested in her offer. Kris smiled while plopped the berry onto her tongue and tapped her foot impatiently. The red head looked to see her looking at him with raised eyebrows and a berry on her tongue with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot, as though he was taking forever. He blushed slightly and walked over and took the berry while in the process, kissing her senseless. Her eyes closed blissfully before wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss before he spit out the berry.

"_Teenagers." _Star spat, not happy with the show. Typhlosion sighed and crossed his arms like his trainer had earlier.

"_I know. They wasted a perfectly good berry."_ He said gesturing to the saliva coated treat on the ground. Star gawked at how simple minded her rival was.

* * *

**Isshushipping **

"ACHOO!" N sneezed. He held the used tissue in his pale hand, cringing at the snot on the white sheet. He tossed it in the trash can by his bed and paused, about to sneeze again.

"Take this." The brown eyed boy said handing him another tissue. The green haired man took it quickly and sneezed into it. He wiped his nose before throwing away the tissue.

"Thank you, Touya. You didn't have to do this. I don't want you to get ill." N said nasally.

"Nonsense! I wanna take care of you, N. Don't worry about it." Touya said patting his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well… If you say so…" Said man mumbled.

"N. Look at me." The younger man said seriously. The older man looked at him, and sniffled. Touya took N's face in his hands and looked him in the eye. "I won't get sick, N. You've gotta let someone take care of you every once in a while. OK?" he finished with a smile. The former king smiled back and nodded. The Nuvema Town native leaned forward, his lips opened, about to take the other man's lips when…

"ACHOO!"

* * *

**END**


End file.
